


My Sorrow

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Crying, M/M, Past Memories, Realization of Feelings, Riding, Tender words of love and protection, angst then fluff, exorcism gone bad, little to no prep for sex, mention of child of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: After an exorcism gone bad, Marcus and Tomas try to regroup and recover not realizing how much they need each other to do so.
Relationships: Marcus Keane/Tomas Ortega
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	My Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Decided I would share a story while watching the Superbowl. This story takes place between season 1 and season 2.
> 
> The title comes from the song "My sorrow" by the group Saint Daemon.

Tomas opened the door to their hotel room as Marcus pushed his way in. Tomas stood there watching his partner set his bag down then stalk to the bathroom closing the door with some force. 

Tomas just stood there and closed the door locking it before setting his own bag down and sliding down the wall to the floor. Their exorcism had failed. They lost the girl and the demon moved on. Tomas rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands trying to get the image of the grief stricken family and the cries of the mother out of his mind. 

It was his first loss, which was hard to take, but he knew it was harder for Marcus who saw the incident in Mexico happen all over again. Granted, Tomas had seen it too but he knew it was different. Tomas looked at the bathroom door wishing he could go to Marcus and soothe the man who was silent on the way home after punching and kicking the car screaming at it.

Tomas knew Marcus' knuckles were cut and bleeding, wishing that he could heal them, kiss them better. Tomas sighed and heard the water in the bathroom cut off wondering when it had cut on and why he didn’t hear it. 

He saw the door open and Marcus appear wearing a tank top and sweat pants that were obviously Tomas' since they were slightly too short for the tall man. Their eyes met as Tomas saw the look that was probably mirrored on his face. 

Tomas stood up and walked over to Marcus saying “Marcus…” 

“Just…no.” Marcus said suddenly in soft yet terse tone. Tomas sighed and turning grabbed his bag and walked into the bathroom.

When Tomas left the bathroom, he saw Marcus leaning against the headboard of one of the queen size beds staring off somewhere and running his fingers over his cut knuckles. Tomas walked over wearing just a t-shirt and shorts and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Marcus…I…” 

“Just. Shut. Up.” Marcus growled still staring off into space.

Tomas muttered softly in Spanish then said, “I feel it to.” 

“Feel what?” 

“Sorrow…your sorrow…” 

“My sorrow? No Tomas you cannot possibly know how my sorrow feels.” Marcus advised in a harsher than he meant tone.

Tomas didn’t flinch but turned and sat on his knees next to Marcus. “You’re right, I may not know it entirely but I lost too. It wasn’t your fault…or my fault.” 

“Another innocent dead at my hands.” Marcus whispered when Tomas took Marcus’ hands in his.

“No! At our hands. We are both responsible for this Marcus. Not just you, not just me.” 

Marcus finally looked at Tomas eyes full of pain saying “I saw Gabriel all over again…I…” 

“I know. I know it was hard and that it effected you…hell even the car knows.” Tomas added with a smirk as Marcus let out a soft chuckle. 

“I am tired of losing Tomas…” 

“We haven’t lost many Marcus, and we will lose more. We can’t let this failure hinder us from doing our job. We must remember the victories, mourn the losses, and use that girl’s strength to further our mission. She was strong till the end Marcus, we gave her a fighting chance.” 

Marcus looked at Tomas saying “I…” Marcus closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks when he felt soft lips on his knuckles.  He opened his eyes and saw Tomas kissing the torn ones. “Tomas…” 

“I am here Marcus, we will get through this loss together.” Tomas whispered giving his knuckles one final kiss before looking at Marcus smiling.

Marcus smiled back stroking Tomas’ cheek as Tomas found himself turning into the touch and kissing Marcus’ palm. “Tomas…I…” 

Tomas opened his eyes and looked at Marcus before moving forward and straddling Marcus’ waist. “Together we will overcome this loss and we will be stronger tomorrow.” Tomas whispered against Marcus’ lips.

“What are you doing?” 

“Making you forget…making me forget…to feel something other than my sorrow…your sorrow. Only if you want…” 

Marcus gripped Tomas’ waist and kissed him passionately. Tomas gasped into the kiss as Marcus took the chance to plunder Tomas’ mouth with his tongue. They parted panting looking at each other as Tomas said, “We are in this together.” Tomas kissed Marcus gently then moved to his chin then slowly placed kisses all over Marcus’ face. 

Marcus closed his eyes sighing when he felt Tomas tugging at his sweat pants. Marcus opened his eyes looking at Tomas who just nodded and scooting back some removed his own pants and shirt. 

Marcus stared at the gorgeous olive skinned body before him, as Tomas clambered back onto his lap peppering kisses along Marcus’ jaw feeling Marcus shift some and push his sweats down to his thighs. 

Marcus looked up at Tomas who kissed him and reaching back stroked his dick. Marcus gasped into the kiss as Tomas used Marcus’ pre come to slick up cock before lifting himself up and slowly lowering himself onto it. 

“Wait Tomas…you…” 

“Shh…I need this.” Tomas whispered welcoming the burning sensation, as he was fully seated on Marcus’ lap. 

Tomas kissed Marcus again starting a rhythm as Marcus closed his eyes hissing at the pleasure. Marcus felt something wet drip onto his face and opening his eyes saw Tomas, who had his forehead rested against Marcus’, crying. 

Marcus held Tomas close feeling his own tears run down his cheeks finally letting the day sink in. They kissed passionately, with emotion, as their tears mixed while Tomas continued moving at a good pace on Marcus’ lap. 

They parted some as Marcus said, “Sorry I lashed out…ugh…earlier…” 

Tomas just shook his head saying “It’s all right…oh Marcus…” Tomas sighed in pleasure feeling Marcus’ cock hit a spot inside of him as Marcus stroked Tomas’ face then buried his hand in his hair.

“Feel me with you Marcus, when you feel yourself wandering or feeling lost know I am here…I will guide you back. We are now one.” Tomas whispered as Marcus kissed his neck.

“I’ve waited for this moment for so long…Tomas…” They kissed again as Tomas started moving faster when Marcus grabbed Tomas’ waist and rolled them. 

Marcus looked down at the younger man and cupping his face said “Thank you Tomas…thank you for being here with me.” 

Tomas just smiled, eyes still glistening with tears, when he arched his back saying “Marcus! So close…please…” 

Marcus just nodded and said “I know same here…” they continued moving together letting their sorrow and pain mix when Marcus cried out his release. Tomas gasped feeling warmth inside of him and came at that with a sob.

Tomas let Marcus fall into his waiting arms holding him close feeling Marcus’ body shake with sobs. Tomas stroked his back soothing him telling him it would all right. 

After a few moments, Marcus’ sobs finally ceased as he let out a shuddering breath and pulling back some looked at Tomas. Marcus looked away saying “Sorry about that…” 

Tomas turned his face back to his and wiping away the tears with his thumbs said, “It’s all right, as long as it wasn’t because I was bad in bed.” 

Marcus shook his head laughing softly saying, “No darling you were perfect. Everything I dreamed it would be.” 

Tomas smiled and kissing Marcus said “Same here…” 

Marcus smiled and pulled out slowly hearing Tomas hiss in pain. Marcus kissed Tomas in apology saying “You will be sore tomorrow you know.” 

Tomas snuggled against Marcus’ side saying “Let’s me know I am still alive and that I am here for a reason.” 

“You say that now just wait for the car ride. We have a long way to drive tomorrow.” 

Tomas just yawned shrugging as Marcus slowly removed himself from Tomas and removed his shirt and the rest of his sweats. Tomas pulled the covers back and slid under them as Marcus followed suit. They lay there curled around each other sharing kisses and gentle caresses. 

“I meant what I said Marcus, I will always be here and I will always pull you out of the darkness.” Tomas promised in a whispered studying Marcus’ face. He traced his lover's jaw with a finger as Marcus caught the finger between his lips and nibbled. Tomas let out a surprised squeaked and drew it back. 

Marcus chuckled saying “Thank you Tomas, I will do my best to do the same to you.” 

“I know Marcus, now come on let’s get some sleep.” Tomas said turning off the lights and rolling back over, pulled Marcus into his arms. Marcus sighed and went willingly, loving the safe feeling he got in Tomas’ arms and closing his eyes felt a dreamless dark sleep claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please comment and like if you wish. It always makes me happy :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
